Broken Teen Resilience
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: Happy 1K Stories! Logan, a 19-year-old who must make ends due when his parents were killed in a plane crash, but becomes his own decadence into madness. Daniel, a 15-year-old who's in trouble with gangs when his teacher is she dead and more is to come. Gumball, 14-year-old who is shy about high school, until he makes friends, but aren't so nice when their true passion comes to play


**HAPPY 1,000 STORIES! I'm glad that the archive has now passed this achievement and now I think I should give something back for it. I'm going to give you a fan fiction version of a screenplay I wanted to make into a movie, but never did. I hope you enjoy it. The Prologue will get better when I come back for rewrites so don't get too use to it. Enjoy.**

Broken Teen Resilience

By

EvelioandZgroup

PROLOGUE

Logan Anderson was driving over in his Ford pickup truck, model 1997, given to him by his father just yesterday ("Son," he began, "I know teens always cry to their parents about a car. I know I did. So, to cut it short, I'm giving you my old truck. It isn't much, but I hope you enjoy it, more than I ever did.) and was happy to have it. He had already driven it to places, but it was only to take his dad to work or to take something he had left home by accident. Logan never would have "cry" to his father about a car or anything. He just accepted what given to him, no problems whatsoever. He can only imagine, at least to what his mind could conjure up, is a fairy tale or something that may have been done several times before in both literature and film. (He thought about mocking relationships to the certain point it just goes back to us about a greater truth, even to the point of denial and acceptance of your ex-lover, even thinking about making the male protagonist speak to the audience, but realized it was already a film, a very famous one that won multiple accolades in the 70s.)

Logan stopped down Garrison Avenue at 3142, but realized this street was more plain and simple than to be declared an Avenue street. He didn't know what made a street an "Avenue" but he let it go quick.

He honked the horn three times in front of the house, hoping to see his three sisters come out of their friend Sarah's house. He didn't bother giving her much attention, and, to be honest, what was there to look at? Sarah was a little older, maybe by a year or two, but soon dropped it as well.

Three of his sisters came out, all in order, Katherine, twelve-year-olds, the oldest of the trio but was supposed to be in high school already if her birthday was just a day earlier (September 2nd was the date); Teresa, twelve-year-old, too, the most eccentric of them, who was where she needed to be, both grade-wise and in the middle seat; and Diana, eleven-years-old, the youngest and the smartest who skipped a grade to be with her sisters. Then, from behind the three following down the fleet of stairs was Sarah at age fourteen, but getting close to fifteen, he heard from Katherine as an upcoming birthday was in hands. He never knew too much about Sarah, except she was more a loner, and how she was held back a year and had the same problem about her birthday like Katherine. He believes that's how they got to be friends.

He got out and opened the door as he pushed seat back for the three to go sit in the back.

Logan closed the door and turned to see Sarah.

"You're so lucky to have them as sisters," she said, with a hint of a wheezy, old voice. Maybe she had a cold, or the flu, but it didn't matter much.

"Thanks for that," he said as politely as he could, but Sarah was already smiling and confused him if she even minded.

He went around and got out the keys as he opened the door. He sat in the driver's seat, or the "Big Man's" seat, as his dad joked about over the past years why Logan couldn't drive.

He started it up and drove away, while the three of his sisters were talking. When asked about it, he wouldn't know word-for-word about what they were saying, but he knew they were talking about how they wanted to make their last year at Elmore Junior High the best. They knew the last year had to be the best, and school was just around the corner.

When they got home, Logan knew he had to open the door on the other side fast as they all tend to be impatient (his mom says that's why they all came out earlier than when they were supposed to, a little more of a joke than a factual reason).

He overheard them talking about how Sarah was having a crush on a boy named Gumball Watterson. In fact, he was in the same grade as they were, but the three had recently found out that he broke up with a girl named Penny Fitzgerald. He didn't know much about the two, except the fact they were a couple for about year, maybe. He didn't hear the rest about what they had to say as they all _WOOSHED! _out the door and nearly dropped him. It made no sense, really, as he had the keys and it always takes him a while to even get the right key in the slot. Regardless, he got out and walked to the front door, jiggled his keys a bit as Diana always said "Hurry up, Logan!" and got it open only for the three—which has happened on rare occasions—to trip through the welcome mat.

"Learn to wait," he said, but they didn't hear him as they all went to their rooms. He smiled, thinking how juvenile this day was becoming. He decided to go on the couch and watch some TV before his parents came back from their trip. Both of them had to go Florida for some business trip the two had acquainted for themselves—he knew it was just their way of saying it's their anniversary and they're too embarrassed to say this in front of their own children's face—as his dad had owned himself a truck company of some sorts, to which Logan never bothered to learn, maybe delivering, he believed. His mom had a bit of a catering business that she hoped would go international. He knew they wanted to have themselves a trip alone, without the kids. He understood why, and never told his sisters where they went. When he was younger, sure, he got angry. But as time passed he got over it and grew more understanding about the situation. He leaned back and hoped for their return soon,

He turned on the TV to see the newscasters talking about a plane crash—no terrorists involved. He learned that the plane failed on its own in midair and landed somewhere in the country. The country was Florida. He felt this was too much of a coincidence to really be concerned about, so he continued to watch TV. When he got older, he realized he did nothing but watch TV during the death of his parents.


End file.
